


Finer Things

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: During the late hours at the Myouren Temple, a visitor always dropped by...





	Finer Things

 

 

* * *

 

 

Every night. 

At the same time. 

In the same place. 

Byakuren expected to see _her_. 

It became a must. 

 

"Yukari..".

She flushed profusely when they separated from their kiss, her fingers trapped within the layers of the blonde's hair that was let down. 

Yukari found the shy look endearing as her hands pulled Byakuren impossibly closer onto her lap. 

"Someone is going to hear us". 

"Doesn't it make it that much more exciting?". 

Byakuren shook her head and licked her own lips, the remnants of Yukari's tongue roaming over them still present. 

"Is it always the, 'thrill of the moment' kind of experiences that you enjoy?". 

The blonde pretended to ponder that for a moment as she smirked, "Perhaps. What could be more thrilling than having the oh so desirable Myouren priestess engage in some not so pure activities with _me_?". 

That earned her a playful poke to her chest that was slightly exposed due to the slipping kimono wrapped around her. 

"Then it is I who must have a penchant for thrilling moments by allowing this" she hit back with a teasing smirk of her own. 

"I'm led to believe that you have no qualms about that whatsoever, Byakuren". 

She slid a hand down the youkai's throat and moved to kiss her again after whispering, "You are correct". 

These visits had indeed become something of an indulgent pallet for Byakuren to enjoy. She was sure the temple residents knew about it but were wise enough to keep that a subject not to bring up. Especially since Yukari practically made it somewhat obvious that they were involved. Either by making it a goal to make the priestess reverberate her name during the night when making love, or 'dropping by' during the day to make Byakuren simmer with off handed flirtatious remarks; or dragging her away for a few moments only to reappear with numerous bites to her neck and puffed lips. 

Yukari was enticing to the core, any foe or friend could agree on that. 

And Byakuren was another willing being to crave the engagement of such forbidden yet inviting activities with her. 

It was frightening how appealing the sage was in all sense of the term. 

The more the Myouren priestess thought about it, the more her earlier words about caving to the dangerous & enticing games Yukari played was something she actually did enjoy. 

Not that it made her think twice about doing so however. 

Byakuren pulled away as their long line of kissing came to a slow and steady halt whilst feeling the blonde's fingers slide down her exposed thighs. The temperature of the room was already heated enough thanks to the sex they were having before taking said break became a must, but Byakuren shivered when the youkai's fingertips grazed her skin like that. It made her gulp lightly and the way Yukari was watching her did nothing to quell the oozing warmth of lust compiling with her. 

"Something to help with that thirst?" Yukari smiled whilst picking up the sake dish near her and bringing it to Byakuren's face. 

She could already read into everything the priestess was experiencing at that moment and it simply added fuel to the flame of wanting to make Byakuren surrender herself. 

Yukari had had many encounters with numerous lovers over the duration of her long life but the woman sat on top of her; she was something exquisite that the blonde could see becoming a permanent fixture in her life. 

Byakuren politely declined and pointed to the water with her hand that was not around Yukari's shoulder, "Tempting but not quite. I shall leave drinking the alcohol to you". 

"I do not recall saying that _you_ had to drink it per se" Yukari replied as a sultry tinge covered the words she spoke. 

Byakuren waited for her to elaborate and watched as the youkai placed her lips on the edge of the dish and let the contents slowly trickle into her mouth. The full lips were lightly holding on and the elegant fingers were placed beneath the dish in a way that shouldn't be allowed to appear as seductive as it did. 

Yukari didn't take her violet eyes off of Byakuren for the duration of the move. 

Was it normal to feel jealous of an inanimate object? Byakuren wasn't sure. 

She could only watch in mild amusement as the very distracting thoughts about where those lips were placed not so long ago whirled in her mind and the priestess suddenly felt like she had far too many layers on. 

Done with the sake, Yukari placed the dish down and gently placed her hand beneath Byakuren's chin when she leaned forward. 

"There are many ways to enjoy certain beverages without needing to drink them you will find" she spoke into her lips and tugged Byakuren's chin down to gently open her mouth. 

She could only follow the movements and instructions Yukari was giving her without the use of words and once again, Byakuren wondered how the youkai was able to have such an effect on her. 

Her hands clutched at Yukari's kimono when she felt the youkai's tongue place itself over her own, the fresh taste of the sake hitting her instantly.

Whether it was the cool flavour of the drink or the warmth of Yukari's tongue on hers that made her moan, she couldn't be sure of. 

Not that Byakuren really cared for such inane details at the moment. 

Her mind was flooded with softness as each gentle stroke of Yukari's taste buds collided with her own. She could feel the sake being soaked up without the actual presence of it there and she had to wonder how often Yukari did this with others because each move was so precise and perfected that Byakuren could feel herself melt. It was as if Yukari had done something far more intimate to make her body and mind react like that and she tried to conceal the excitement but to no result. 

Feeling the priestesses' legs tighten around her waist, Yukari managed a smile whilst brushing her tongue within the woman's mouth and opened an eye to see her in such a divine state of pleasure. Her cheeks were gorgeously tinted in pink, her eyes lightly closed to a point that Yukari could see them fluttering and the movements of Byakuren's tongue were reciprocating hers in a comforting, lazy kind of way.

Yukari was more than accepting of what Byakuren stood for and it meant she would simply find more ways that the priestess could also enjoy herself. At least when they were together and alone within the late hours of the night, in the confines of woman's bedroom. 

The youkai closed her lips over Byakuren's tongue one last time and slowly slid them over it as she pulled out, leaving a thin trail connecting them. Another light groan floated between them whilst the priestess opened her lidded eyes and sucked on her own lips, needing a moment to collect her thoughts that were incomprehensible at that moment. 

Yukari looking at her like _that_ really wasn't helping. 

"Well? Does one approve of my methods?". 

Yukari couldn't help but to further stir up the woman as her hands smoothed down her robe that had parted purposely, skimming her fingers down Byakuren's chest and cleavage. 

"As someone who delves into gaps full of eyes, I am rather sure you can see the answer to that" Byakuren managed to reply and tried to shake her head clear of wanting to lead Yukari's face and hands onto her chest. 

The winning smile on Yukari's lips would've irked anyone else but the priestess couldn't help but to let her have it since she conceded her point so effortlessly. 

"I don't know, I think I may have to try that a few more times just to get more clarity".

"Is that so?".

Yukari gently pushed Byakuren down onto the futon and hovered over her, "It is in my nature to be thorough after all.

"I have a feeling that you are very well adverse to using such methods prior to using it on me"  Byakuren said and let her hands drop to the side of her head as Yukari undid her robe. 

Yukari chuckled and ran her index finger down Byakuren's body, enjoying the way her breath stopped with every graze. Her lustrous, two toned hair was enhanced further against the fair skin that brought out the golden tips which almost resembled her own hair. 

"Do I detect a hint of displeasure in that, Byakuren?".

"Just..a hint" came the strained response from the withering woman beneath her.

"Well.." Yukari said and paused for effect whilst she lowered her body down onto Byakuren's so that they were face to face, "If it elevates any ill feelings towards others, I find it far _more_ enjoyable with you".

Byakuren laughed at that softly and lingered her eyes on the youkai's face, her own hands going to work on sliding down her kimono till she could feel the smooth but nail marked back welcome the tips of her eager fingers again. 

"I bet you say that to all of us". 

"Hmm, quite so. However..you are my favourite" the blonde confirmed as she kissed the side of Byakuren's neck. 

This wasn't exactly a lie, that much Yukari was sure of while her lips covered numerous areas of skin on the woman's inviting neck. She lowered her hand down till she could wrap it around Byakuren's bare waist as the woman arched her back up in response to the numbing sensation of the kisses. It was one of the reasons why Yukari looked forward to ending the days, knowing who was in store and waiting for her. 

"A favourite for Yukari Yakumo. That sounds daunting". 

"Like a prey about to be devoured?" Yukari teased and bit into the soft skin gently to make a point before letting go and admiring the print. 

The woman had trouble replying after that well played and inflicted metaphor. She grabbed onto Yukari's upper arm with one hand and her shoulder with the other as she continued the exploration of her neck. The youkai was meticulous with her movements and her own heavy breathing was music to Byakuren's ears. Her head automatically titled back, giving Yukari access to her throat and the first lick down it made the priestess see stars. It was agonisingly slow, as if Yukari was tasting every single component of her skin one by one. 

The wetness of the tip of her tongue gliding down, the fullness of the lips sucking the column of it, the steamy breathing creating a sheen of precipitation; all of it was making Byakuren whimper out and cling to Yukari's nude body. 

"That seems to be the case..". 

Byakuren's low and stammered response appeased Yukari while she rewarded the woman with longer strokes of her tongue; traversing her way from the base of the throat and back up to the side of her neck. 

The ear peaking from beneath the purple curls received numerous tugs to them when Yukari said, "I'll make it worth your while. Just like I always do". 

It was the last structured sentence that Yukari wanted to speak that night as Byakuren's sensual moans, desperate gasps & rushed breathing provided a more than adequate soundscape as she took her. 

She could feel that the woman was more than replenished with a new bout of untamed energy, especially given the dam that had broken loose between her legs. 

Byakuren may be kind and good hearted, along with being beautiful & welcoming but that was just the tip of the woman's qualities. 

Yukari preferred digging into the depths of the priestess, both physically & mentally and it led to her seeking her out just as much as Byakuren eagerly waited for her. If anyone deserved some much needed reprieve, it was the woman holding onto her as she lathered her senses with attention. 

There was no harm in taking it upon herself to satiate both Byakuren's lustful requirements as well as her own. 

They both knew what they wanted and how to give it to each other be it sexually or otherwise. All these late night escapades resulted in a much more deeper emotional unearthing albeit unconsciously as two women who had a wealth of differences & similarities let go together. 

The concept of self indulgence was one Yukari was well versed in so who better to show the Myouren priestess the joys of being spoilt every now and then than herself. 

As the saying goes, any kind of pleasure is best when delivered _and_ received.


End file.
